Holy Justice Hugh
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20966 |no = 1563 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 126 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 66, 69, 72, 75 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 12, 10, 15, 13, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |bb_distribute = 12, 11, 8, 7, 6, 6, 12, 11, 8, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 66, 69, 72, 75, 81, 87, 93 |sbb_distribute = 11, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 11, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 78, 84, 90, 96 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 27, 23, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A magical item user who belonged to the fearsome band of outlaws known as the "Ten Vile Disnomians." Active during the early days of the empire, Hugh was originally a provincial lord who protected his subjects using a relic passed down in his family for generations. However, that all ended when he was robbed of his lands due to imperial trickery. Hugh became a wanderer afterwards, until the leader of the Disnomians won his respect. He then contributed to the group by establishing their base and negotiating their "jobs." Some hold that, had Hugh not been a member, the Ten Viles might never have been more than a disunited band of outlaws. |summon = You have to prepare to get an organization moving. You need a great leader, and a great assistant, too. |fusion = I made a decision when they drove me from my home. I decided that I'd tear apart their fake, skin-deep order. Is that what you want? |evolution = | hp_base = 5117 |atk_base = 2442 |def_base = 1905 |rec_base = 1793 | hp_lord = 7308 |atk_lord = 3305 |def_lord = 2591 |rec_lord = 2418 | hp_anima = 8200 |rec_anima = 2180 |atk_breaker = 3543 |def_breaker = 2353 |def_guardian = 2829 |rec_guardian = 2299 |def_oracle = 2472 |rec_oracle = 2775 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Holy Guardian |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge & 110% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = Fills 1-2 BC |bb = Forshiv Shears |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark & 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Calamitous Judgement |sbbdescription = 14 combo massive Water attack on all foes, additional 4 combo powerful Water attack against Fire types, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% Spark, fills 1-2 BC & 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Eternum |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts OD gauge, Spark damage greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, fills 4-6 BC, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Severed Order |esitem = |esdescription = Slight boost to Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 30% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 20967 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}